dark skys, dark eyes, end of lives
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: after Deep Dark, Vicki decides the safest thing to do is send Coreen back to college, but Odaiba campus is not how it seems CoreenOC first BT fic :D is also slight romance
1. loathing, unadulterated loathing

Summary: after Deep Dark, Vicki decides the safest thing to do is send Coreen back to college, but Odaiba campus is not how it seems….CoreenOC

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, this is set after deep dark.

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own blood ties cause if I did, not only would there be a season 2, Henry would be biting me at regular intervals lol

Chapter one: loathing, unadulterated loathing.

Well, here we go again. It's like beginning high school again. Moving from the drab and dreary walls of my old school, to the drabber and drearier walls of Odaiba campus. The name even screams "you're gonna fail."

My hairs whipping my face as I walk up the gravel path, the crunching sound beneath my boots like music to my ears. A blonde girl looks at me, but with a weird twist to her eyes. I wrinkle my nose and hiss at her, she just huffs at me and totters away in her pretty little jimmy choo stilettos.

I get this a lot. It doesn't bother me anymore. Maybe when I was ten I would run home and cry because someone had called me names and perhaps thrown things at me. But I am now seventeen and I need to learn to live with these kinds of things.

Man I wish I had my own vampire like Vicki.

The bell rings in my ears and almost deafens me, I speed up a tad and get to my 'house' or the block of dormitories in which I will live for the next two years. I almost sprint up the stairs, it's really hard to do with a suitcase and handbag, but somehow I manage it.

I got to number 27 and set my bags down, knocking lightly on the door, making sure I'm the first one there. Turns out I am. Result. Bottom bunk is mine.

I almost throw my bag on the bed as if it was going to disappear and run for the bathroom. Hey, a six hour drive from Toronto makes a girl wanna go pee you know. When I had done my business I came back into the room. To find my stuff strewn on the top bunk.

Curiosity filled me as I saw feet sticking from the end of the bottom. Sneaker clad feet. Fuck. They'd only gone and paired me with a guy!

**I got in to the new room, great I got a girl. I didn't even have to look past the case to know it was a girl. Number one thing girls always pick bottom when, they honestly want to be on top. I swung them on the top bunk and lay flat out on the bottom.**

**I didn't look down at the new girl in my bathroom I just stared at the back of my eyelids. I didn't need to see her face to know if I was going to be able to live with her. I knew what it must have been like for her starting a new college, must be exciting for her, moving in with a guy.**

**I pulled my knee up and swung up to stand in front of her. "Look, I know it's exciting for you. Sleeping in a room with a guy, but don't get into a habit of trying to talk to me 'cause I got stuff to do. Later"**

**I said standing up and swinging open the door with my foot, scanning the posters on the back. I cringed as death metal posters faced me, and she had pictures of some blonde chick and a dude who looks about twice her age. god I hate changing rooms.**

**I felt a little rude though so I turned to face her; her mouth was like she had just been slapped. "So your name?" She didn't speak for 3 seconds so I shook it off and continued through the getting dark halls towards a pay phone.**

Great. I'd known this guy what, five minutes, and already he's the biggest jackass I have ever met. I stuck my head outta the door, man he's tall. Sorry that was random, but he's fucking enormous. There is no way in hell he's 17.

Even better, not only is he a jerk but he's older than me. This spells shit. Then I hear his comment about my name and grit my teeth. "IT'S COREEN, LEARN IT BUDDY OR ILL HAVE TO TATOO IT ON YA! DICKWAD!" I think that went well.

I pushed myself off the doorframe and collapsed on mi- I'm sorry, HIS bed. It even stunk of some sort of lynx. I jump up and get my mp3 out of my bag.

I almost shove the headphones in with such force that I think I just might tear my eardrums. I press play, not really caring what's actually playing, and sat at the desk the college gave to us. I blew a stray hair out of my eyes and slammed my head rather hard on the desk.

"Ow." The squeak I emitted was muffled by wood and paper.

Ding. Light bulb.

His bags are still on his bed; maybe a little peek won't hurt anyone. No, resist temptation. Oh what the hey, I go over to the suitcase and carefully with delicacy, unzip it, my tongue making weird shapes around my mouth as I go to see his hidden wonders, and boxers.

I had to giggle at myself. Who knew what was in here.

**I hung up and smiled, running my hands through my mop. I should really get it cut but...Nah. I wondered back to the new dorm fresh spirit in my step.**

**Speaking of step, re-due that nasty introduction with new girl whose name begins with C, step in the right direction. If we have to be roomies then we have to get along too.**

**I opened the door without knocking and she spun round like a roulette table. What the hell was she doing going through my stuff? Ok scratch the giving a fair start. I looked at her more closely now that I had nothing more important on my mind.**

**She dropped my Lynx back in the case and stepped away from my case, like a kicked puppy. She even did the eyes and her cheeks must have been burning up so much blood rushing to her face at one time.**

**We stood in silence for about a minute. "Err if you wanted to borrow some you could have asked, your not my personal little thief are you?" I muttered smirking, but keeping my eyes on my case. I was feeling forgiving.**

Well that was a kick in the head. Big old butchy isn't as scary as I thought he was. He's still a jerk in my opinion. I wring my hands behind my back and scrape my lip a little, well how do I say this…embarrassed. Something that I rarely happen to feel.

I shrug and my shoulders seem stuck on my ears. It's rather annoying.

"Course not, like I wear essence of dog puke." I said smirking a little as I reluctantly climbed the ladder to my new bed.

Damn.

High.

Shit. Ah well, like he was actually going to do anything about it.

"And I might be you never know, what your back sunshine, I'm watching ya." I cross my legs and shimmy over the side, looking down at the top of his head.

"By the way, what the heck is your name? I practically screamed mine at you, now spill Spartacus."

**Whoa, excuse me little miss tough nut. But I am the nut cracker so no sweat. "Niiiiiiiiccceeee" I stretched it out casually. Saying stuff like that ruins her image.**

**Which is such a waste when she has such a cute look going on; shame its only skin deep. I stand up straight I am almost up to her height when she's on the bunk bed;**

**I found it quite funny but controlled myself. "Hmm how about you tell me why I should? But for the mean while how about we skip the name and move onto other questions. I know you have more"**

**I answered smiling then turning to put my clothes away in the chest of drawers. And pulling my laptop on the desk. She sat and thought on the bed and it remained silent.**

This guy was getting on my tits. And before you even think it, NOT IN THAT WAY. I grimaced and snapped the hair band from my wrist, gathering my hair behind my head and roughly slipping it in and out of the band into a ponytail. It made my face look thinner than it already was but o well.

Zombie girl wasn't my nickname in high school for nothing. "Ok heres one, what is your shit with me? I know I'm the new girl and all but you being the biggest twat on campus isn't gonna make me nice to you." I pout my lips and lay back on the bed. My earphones still in.

I yank em out and flex my now numb fingers. Spindly things, no thanks to my good for nothing mother. The wicked witch of the east she was called in our neighborhood.

Wonder why. "Question. On first impressions. What d'you think of me?" you say one word about demon I kill you butchy boy.

**Ya a challenge. Kerching, now I know I can talk to her, I nickname you my acorn. I chuckled "Well it's good to know what you think of me. Now I can change my completely honest answer to something much more annoying" I said smiling at her then laughing as she growled.**

**"Ok I think your very hmm, like a young cousin who you look out for. I think your hair is cute but I think you need to cut back on the insults and rebel girl look, 'cause it ain't working. Especially when you're trying to offend me, you need to keep working at that. So..."**

**I paused jumping up on the end of the top bunk. "What do you think of me? Do you think I am the dark mysterious type or do you honestly see me as the bad guy?" I asked in a conversational tone.**

**Then leaning over her head to pick up her mp3 and started flicking through songs.**

I hate this guy. It's official. I might just have to go to Miss Beldevre in the morning for a room transfer. Fucking wanker. Rebel? Moi? Are you nuts? Young cousin? Where the fuck did he get that from?!

"Hey I dish the insults because I've picked up a few over the years ok? And who said I was TRYING to offend you? Maybe I just feel like being a brat." I practically spat at him, yanking off my gloves with my teeth and spitting them onto the bed, inches from his face.

Mwahahaha. What I think of you? Hmm where do I start?

I think you're the type that needs to be thrown in front of a bus. There is that clear enough?

"Well I dunno, show me you're good side and I might decide" I said my smirk returning. The stupid twat touched my music, my passion. That's like Vicki _burning_ all my books.

How dare he. I tried to snatch it back, with no success. "Hey d'you mind?" god knows what insults he would mix up for the kind of music I had.

**The she spoke the more she confirmed my initial reaction, wanna be hard nut. I mocked hurt and placed my hand over my heart. "Oh don't say another word my heart bleeds. Y'know you're incredibly judgmental" I said laughing.**

**"Yeah your doing a good job on that brat image you got going on, you remind me of my little sister. She always used to be prancing around in her snow boots acting all badass, but she was soft as a plushy on the inside" I said smiling genuinely at the memory.**

**"And how about you cut me some slack, ok I haven't actually done anything offending to you, have I?" I asked sincerely.**

**She tried to reach forward for her mp3 back I put my hand in her face and held her back by her forehead. She squirmed and tried to shout insults that I couldn't quite make out, until I let her go and she scorned eyes at me.**

I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him, bad idea for his image of me I must admit. I rolled my eyes and swung my ponytail so it was trailing my chest instead.

"Listen how long are we gonna be here? Two, three years? And I'm not gonna go and ask for a room transfer so." I reluctantly, if almost shamefully, stretch my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Coreen Fennel. And yours is?" almost egging him on, my apology was genuine I was ready to try and get along with this guy.

EMPHASIS ON TRY. It depends how he reacts to my generous helping of happy.

**I sighed but grasped her tiny hand in mine. "Just call me Ray. Saves time I find". I let her hand fall and glanced at my blue watch. Jumped off the bed, it was getting late.**

**I grabbed my pull string bag and swung it over my shoulder. I turned around to see Coreen staring at me from the bed.**

**"Err you should go to sleep. I'm just going out for half an hour or so" I said quickly opening the door and closing it before I could be asked any penetrating questions.**

What can you say eh? Maybe the world is full of weirdoes. And he is DEFINITELY one.

But hey, he's willing to make this work. But seriously it might be like living with Jekyll and Hyde, his mood swings. He's worse than my mother.

I don't think I wanna go to bed now. Oh come on Koreen, he's not gonna be leaning over you, with a bloody axe in his hand when you wake up is he?

This makes me think. Nah, he wouldn't, would he? Oh great give yourself nerves. Might as well get my jammies on.

Well, if an England shirt and your brothers old boxer shorts (THEY'RE CLEAN!) count as jammies. I'm still jittery though.

I make myself a quick hot chocolate (my alternative to sleeping pills) but I'm still buzzing.

*BANG*

Shit. OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!

Ok calm down Coreen, don't lose your head, you've faced demons before, hell even been possessed, so this is nothing to worry about It was probably a branch smacking against the window.

Considering…there's no trees.

I timidly get out of bed, feeling with my foot for the floor, and still managing to slip, and felt in the dark for the door, creeping almost silently down the hall.

What the fuck was that noise? Sounded like someone dying.

**I sped down the hall with my hood pulled up. My feet were crunching over the chips of wood scattered from the kids kicking the football in the park.**

**God why was I here again? I am trying to find one single reason to keep walking and I can't yet I don't seem to be turning around.**

**I walk slowly up to the metal grill and raise my hand to knock. But stop mid swing. My head pounds and I spin on one foot, I look around paranoid and no one is there.**

**I sigh and wipe the rain drops spattered across my face. I cringe away from the water on my hands in disgust. "Pull it together Ray" I whisper to myself. I grip the side of the grill and slide silently into the warmth of privacy.**

Oh why oh why did I have to let my stupid curiosity get the better of me?

I'm following a guy I share a dormitory with in the rain, squelching in mud, IN BOXER SHORTS!

I must be the biggest idiot in the world. But o well, curiosity killed the cat, so who knows what hidden secrets ill find. He's gone.

HOW THE HECK!

He can't have just vanished! Oh my god my serial killer theory may be right after all, and he's just been beamed up like someone from star trek.

Ok, I'm watching.

And watching.

And getting very sleepy.

O well.

The rains wet. Well duh, course it is, its rain. What, hold on?

He's back.

WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM. This aint right. Ok, time to give self away and get stick for it later. I slam my boots, which I put back on, down on the twigs, making various snapping sounds wherever I went as I made my way toward the trees.

Only to stop dead as I swear a face was seen between the raindrops. A twisted face, sunken in, the skin just stretched over the bones.

I run. I run for my life, wishing Henry was here.

**I stepped outside scratching my knuckles and keeping my eyes to the floor. **

**The stupid rain kept pounding at my head, I try and duck low as I finally get off the rocky path back up to the chipped wood park swings. I glance up and see a moving figure in the darkness. **

**I immediately get tense, but push all thoughts to the back of my mind when I see it is the little kid from my room. **

**I pick up the pace and run over "JESUS what the hell are you doing out here!" I shouted at her. I grabbed her wrist, I feel like her fucking babysitter.**

**I pulled her over to the side, pushing her hair from out of her face and tried to get as much water off her as possible. She was drenched and I was angry. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" I breathe deeply and sigh. Why should I care? She can do what she like likes.**

**I push her into the shade of the dorm entrance then push through the revolving doors and head for the showers.**

Ok I've had it with this jackass! He thinks HES fucking angry; wait till I fucking catch up with him! I grab his shoulder, deliberately digging my nails in so I don't lose him.

And scream at his face.

"FUCKING FOLLOWING YOU ASSHOLE! Wondering where you're off to at 500 miles an hour! Bit sneaky if you ask me! So what's the big secret huh? You some kind of spy for the government or something? What are you hiding?!"

why do I give a shit what this guy does? I'm really stupid, it's official. Either that or ive been working for Vicki too long. Yeah that's gotta be it.

I raise my hands up, maybe in surrender. "You know what, I don't even care. I'm gonna go to bed and wake up, seeing that this is a dream and you don't exist. GOODNIGHT!" I say slamming the door.

Then slapping myself whilst I remember this is his room as well. He's pushing the door against my weight (not that there's much of it), it's actually hurting my back, he's strong ill admit.

**This kid is seriously grating on my nerves. I try to be polite and get her out of the god damn rain and she just isn't taking the help. **

**I push the door open easily even with her weight against it, I pulled my jacket and shirt off and yanked my boots off my feet.**

**I scooped her up silently from the floor and put her on her top bunk. Then I headed into the shower to scrub as much of the dirt and crap that was covering me, and to clear my head. **

**I hoped she would just be too out of her head and just fall asleep. Wishful thinking is apparently not on my side though tonight. I climb into the bottom bunk, but I can hear her breathing too heavily to be asleep. **

**I swallow my pride and I said "Night" before shutting my eyes and praying for morning to come. The rain had never hit me so hard and it was rapping on the window like my thoughts were in my mind.**

TBC…


	2. Dancing alone again, the rain falling

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, hi! And err all the chap titles are lyrics :D this ones from "your rain" by akira yamoaka :D

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own blood ties cause if I did, not only would there be a season 2, Henry would be biting me at regular intervals lol

Chapter one: Dancing alone again, the rain falling…

God knows how much sleep I got last night. It was still dark when I woke up for the fifth time. But the sixth it was light so main instinct was get up.

I slithered my small frame out of the warm sheets and immediately the cold air hit me. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth as I found 'ray' if that's even his name, was still asleep.

Damn, No violin this morning then. AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, yes I'm a classical girl (blame Henry), his old violin he so generously gave to me is sitting in a case in the corner of the room.

(please don't tell Vicki shell never let me live it down!) I stood staring for a while before I curl my toes on the carpet and slowly creep to the bathroom.

And for added measure, close the door to the bathroom normally. After taming my mess of hair and having a long hot shower, I chose to wear something a little different today.

A pink dress. Now this is a big deal cause not only do I look 7 years old where I'm so short, I haven't worn pink since I was three.

So yeah.

My hair loose, my spirits up, oh yeah I was ready for the day ahead. And then he has to ruin it by waking up as I'm doing my "ritual" as Mike so nicely dubbed it, of make up.

**I groggily rose from my crinkled sheets, today was already started off bad because I had ended it bad. I need to make this up or at least set it on the right track. **

**I got up stretching and shuffling around for my shoes and shirt. I looked up from slipping on my shoes, to see what looked like a very adorable girl. **

**I stood up straight and it was Coreen. **

**She looked like Alice in Wonderland or something.**

**I thought she was playing off the hard nut look. "Whoa" I said bluntly. She blushed a tiny bit but then the badass comeback was already on tap. **

"**Shut up man!" she snapped back.**

**I just chuckled and grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder. "Koreen, I'm sorry for being such a jerk last night. But...you really didn't know what you were doing out there. And I only got mad because I was worried about you, and I just can't stand the rain".**

**I said uneasily, she was a lot smaller than me anyway and in that little dress it was like talking to a fairy. Not my conversation expertise. **

What do you say to that huh? Well I can't believe I'm blushing. I never blush. I take a breath and smirk.

"Hey listen its no big, it was my first day in a new, scary place, and it was your first day with a brat. It's to be expected."

He seemed to relax a bit more now I'd cleared that up, but his comment about rain still puzzled me. "And the rain is beautiful, how can you not like it? Its inspires so much, dancing, music. It's my favorite part of winter." I said smiling.

(_OH GOD I SOUND LIKE HENRY!!!!)_

reaching into the wardrobe and grabbing my jacket before picking up my violin case and making way to the door I turned around.

"Hey listen, be prepared, I've been told we have sex Ed this morning. You are coming right?"

**Man school was seriously the last thing on my mind right now. I sigh maybe it is a good idea, spend time with the new roomie and get a few laughs can't hurt for a break every now and then. **

"**Hey count me in!" I said smiling cheerfully. I would try and shut down the pounding from my mind if only for one morning. I moved her forward out of the door closing it behind us both. **

"**This should be good, haven't had a good dos lesson in a while. Wouldn't mind kicking back a little, you?" I asked trying to be conversational. We walked through the main hall and the average kids hustled by getting to their classes. **

**A girl in front of me, she was taller than most girls but shorter than me. She had dark ebony hair, I only noticed her because as she walked past us both, she looked like human ivory. **

**Her eyes seemed sad and drained; I let out a small snarl.**

**Not today I'm forgetting everything. **

**I was snapped back to reality by Coreens voice "Ray, Hey look some girl just gone missing..." she said staring up at my blank expression. "Err Yeah. It's horrible right" I said awkwardly back at her.**

I was glad that he was happy. It was a definite improvement from yesterday. Maybe it's the dress. Hmmm.

I can't get the smile off my face. Well, I thought I couldn't. The first day of my new life and already someone's gone missing _(Like being at the office again huh?)._

She looks about my age, which is kinda scary. Her names Olivia, can't say I know her. There's a jock by the poster though, with little pinpricks of tears, so he's gotta know her.

Which means she was popular here? Ouch. And when I asked ray about what he thought, he quickly snaps his head toward me and stutters.

Something isn't right here.

I shake it off.

Nah, today it's just me and Ray. Jesus that seems so romantic. Blah. Throw up time. Tehe.

I punch Ray lightly on the arm. "Hey lighten up; you look like you've seen a ghost. Come on I wanna see the condoms, never know when I'm gonna need one!" I said playfully going on ahead.

We had to cross the court yard to get to the health and social care block, and as I ran I felt little drops of cold, wet stuff on me. "Ah shit I just done my hair! Ray?" man that guy needs to speed up.

**I finally got her away with a very poorly pulled off nervous laugh, even she couldn't have bought that. But maybe she didn't notice because we started across the court yard and I could already feel my breath begin to tighten just a tinge.**

**I ran under the shelter of the overhanging ledge. She stood out there and I heard her say my name she spun round and noticed I was gone.**

**I snarled less secretively this time; I ran out to her grabbed her wrist and slung her on top of my bag on my back. **

**She squealed but at least I got her out of the rain. I put her down as soon as we were in the shadows I breathed deeply and before she could complain I put my finger to her lips and said calmly but firm "How about we try and stay out of the rain as much as possible for now". **

**I panted slightly but quickly straightened up as she seemed to stay silent. I took her hand and pulled us both through the sliding door into the safety of the health room.**

Well that was downright weird. A little rain and ray goes nuts. Headless chicken or what.

I practically let him drag me into the room and suddenly I was sitting down and I had no idea how the fuck I got there. He must've noticed my looks because he wasn't talking much now.

The rain had gotten harder but yeah, it's nothing to be afraid of. Maybe he's allergic. To water. Eeeewww what's he take a bath in then?

An oldish plump lady with squinty eyes started the talk, and I was right it was on condoms, and I bent my head down and dropped my voice

"What the hell was all that about? What gets you so worked up about the rain? Scared I'd get pneumonia?" I managed a smile but the thought still bugged me.

What was so bad about a bit of water? "It's not like it was gonna kill me." I mumbled under my breath before shifting my gaze back to the board. But I couldn't help but see him flinch and look down.

Maybe I should call Vicki later on.

TBC…. It's a tad short I know D:


	3. Our games of make beilive are at an end

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, hi! And err the chap title is from "point of no return" by Andrew Lloyd Webber: D

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own blood ties because if I did, not only would there be a season 2, Henry would be biting me at regular intervals lol

Chapter three: Our games of make believe are at an end

**G****od this is getting ridiculous, I have to keep her away from it. **

**She's not safe near me and I can't let her get caught up in the middle of some stupid trade of the century. This old woman is driving me crazy I can hear every single bloody scraping of chalk against that board.**

**I hear Coreens mutter, and I smirk. Yeah seems sadistic but she's none the wiser. I can't bare this stupid class any longer. I stand up and just step out the door.**

**Just the smell of the air makes my insides writhe. I pull my hood up as I cross through the court yard and spot the girl I saw earlier. I hold myself together as she slowly ambles by. As she gets to my side, I freeze all of a sudden.**

**I can hear every breath she draws in.**

**And she stops and turns to my hidden face. She stared deep into the shadow of my hood. My knuckles crack between my jacket pockets, the blood in my arms starts to rise. She looks closer and gasps as I grip the pavement and lunge.**

"You're not coming back, Coreen." Were the first words out of my darling bosses' mouth.

"But Vicki I wasn't gonna ask that! And maybe I _don't want_ to come back." I said crossing my arms and pouting, then realizing she couldn't see it and straightening up again.

"Fine then, I'll just hang up." And I could hear Henry snickering in the background and everything then suddenly go silent. I thought she really had hung up.

"Vicki? VICKI DAMNIT THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I hate bosses. This was a waste of time.

"Ok Coreen calm down, now what's happened? The teacher an ass?" again I hear her and Henrys' snickers and sigh impatiently.

"Vicki something weird is going on here, my roommate is really paranoid about the rain, like he thinks I'm gonna get hurt…" suddenly Vicki bursts into laughter.

"I'm sorry did I say something funny?"

"THEY PAIRED YOU WITH A GUY?!" she said whilst, I almost know this for a fact, doubling over; it's something she would do, typical Victoria Nelson.

"Put Henry on Vicki." I deadpanned, knowing she wouldn't listen with that simple little fact in her head, and know that the king of England's-son- thing, would be a voice of reason. I heard scuffling, and knew she had sort of obeyed.

"Henry listen, please. My roommate thinks that every time it rains something bads gonna happen to me. And last night I saw a…well I can't explain it..."

"Explain it the best you can Coreen, it won't be anything different to what I've seen before." I managed a little smile now that someone was making sense, and relaxed a tad.

"In the rain, I saw a face, but it wasn't normal, it was like the life had been sucked out of it, like there was nothing there. It was really weird Henry…"

"Hmmm. Might just be a..." I cut him short, I knew what was coming.

"A figment of my excited mind, amplified because I was in the dark. Thanks Henry." And before he could use that vamp crap on me I hung up. I know it's rude but I just couldn't get my head around this.

He was right. There was naff all there. I'm being melodramatic. Again. Slumping on my bed I just sit and stare at the wall. Wow. Nice wall. The wall believes me.

I hear a yell outside and I look out the window to see a reddish tint to the rain water draining away.

Oh my god. IT'S BLOOD. I think.

I pelted down the stairs and almost fell over my own feet, and I skidded to a halt, and almost puked. It was the missing girl, but…it wasn't.

She was the source of the blood so immediately I ran over, and was almost scared to touch her, her face was sunken, and no life was left in it. But that's not what got me.

It was the wounds, it was like an animal had attacked her. Like a wolf or a bear. I timidly pick her head up and shiver with cold and disgust, and I hear a noise, a moan almost.

I drop her head with a splash and back away. "WHOS THERE? IM NOT AFRAID!"

**I could feel adrenaline pulsing around my body. I didn't feel my hands swiping at skin I didn't notice the rain pouring down, I was feeding off it.**

**The smell, the taste I was in a heaven made by hell. I dropped the girls head gently against the pavement.**

**The mist and illusion starts to clear from my eyes, I take in the girls body. And stare in disgust at my hands covered in her blood. **

**I feel sick to the core, and most of all a coward. I snarl and run away from the body as I hear the loud footsteps hurdling down the stairs. **

**Who else would it be but Coreen? Oh fabulous the only one I want to protect. The only friend I have that's not a freak. So you would think that would stop the ever growing urge to have her.**

**NO I cut my mind short. I can't do it again, not tonight. I scan the surroundings anywhere to have the rain stop touching my skin. I single out a small band stand and sprint beneath it. **

**I can hear her scream and I can't relax I start to shake and panic. What if one of the others gets her? Who knows what if Dean's out tonight? **

**I want to help her and make sure she's safe and wrap her up in my arms. But how can I get near her in this state. I hold my breath and sprint to the edge of the college.**

"**Coreen!! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I shout. She flinches away from Olivia's body. Oh know I remember her name, she was so beautiful. **

**I shake my head in sadness and pull down my hood slightly. Coreen runs forward under the shelter where I stood. **

Ok I'm officially freaked out. What the heck is going on?! I hear Rays' voice, what was he doing out here? I seriously wish I'd never come here, STUPID HENRY, STUPID VICKI!

My legs automatically carry me to the band stand, and I don't touch him, I just stare wildly.

"Ray what the hell is going on?! She's dead ray…SHES DEAD! And her face, her face is…I can't get the image out of my head! We can't just leave her there Ray!" I was panicking, shaking like a vibrating toothbrush., and babbling like an idiot.

My knees are weak, and I know for sure my lips are dry. Its weird, I watched a lot of things like this with Henry and Vicki so this shouldn't affect me so much, I mean I hang out with a VAMPIRE for Christ sakes.

The tears mix with the rain water as they flood my face.

I was in full blown hysteria.

**Oh god what was I thinking, of course she's gonna be freaked out my bloodied up dead girl. I start to lose my calmness, Why did I even! I'm such an idiot I don't need to fit in.**

**I roll over the thoughts in my mind. What I hadn't taken into account is that while I was staring off into space. She was still screaming at me about the body. I snapped out of it and pulled her into my jacket for a hug. She was absolutely drenched, and crying. **

**I wiped my hands across her cheeks trying to clear her face. "Shhh. Look we just have to stay calm and get inside." She was about to object but I placed my finger on her lips.**

"**Don't worry; I'll get someone to move her. But right now I think you need a hot chocolate and a warm blanket with a movie" I sighed I was controlling myself so well, better than I thought I would. **

**Considering I just murdered an innocent girl and am still in the direct line of thunder.**

**She gulped and nodded. I picked her up and ran back across the grass and into through the college entrance. I put her down and held her shoulders. **

"**Look Coreen, don't say anything to anyone. Just go back to the room and I'll be there in a second" I said kissing her on the forehead. Then turning to the nearest payphone and slipping in my coins.**

I want to go home, back to my friends; this place is freaking me out. DON'T SAY ANYTHING?! WHAT IS HE ON?! If he thinks I'm staying put he's got another thing coming.

This is gonna be a good topic when Vicki, asks how's school going. "Oh yeah just a few deaths, normal school year really." Man I wish Henry was here, he'd vamp ray into admitting it and everything would be ok. I'm no good at the supernatural PI thing by myself.

I start making my way toward where ray went but remembered something and ran back up the stairs to our room. I dived into my drawer and pulled out my cell phone, and found what I was looking for.

A crucifix Henry gave me. Corny I know, but I needed some reassurance right now.

I change out of my damp hoodie and put a heavier jacket on and bound back down, towards where ray was. He's on the phone.

HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?! HAS HE NOT NOTICED THE BODY OUTSIDE? BUT NOOO HE WANTS TO HAVE A GOOD OLD CHAT.

Wait.

.god.

He kissed me.

I know it's a bit slow and only the forehead, but it was a kiss none the less. Wow. Big old butchy no more huh?

Maybe it was the kiss of death.

Wait, you don't know if it was him or not yet, do what Vicki does, gather evidence first. Ok, listening in.

**I waited impatiently tapping my foot as each dial rang. Dean you better pick up you owe me that much. My thoughts pound against my skull.**

**I snarl slightly as the nosy receptionist starts giving me looks. But she turned back to her computer in earnest. Finally I hear a "YO!" I try and keep quiet but the pressure inside me builds up too fast for the volume to be controlled. **

"**DEAN!! What the fuck!!!" I shout into the receiver. Then I breathe deeply and before he can reply. I whisper **

"**Listen dude, I know I saw you guys like two days ago, but I fell off the wagon and I need help" I whisper. I hear him shuffling around into a comfortable position. **

"**OH so it would be like you to come back whenever you need something but never just stick around 'cause you think you can be the big man and handle yourself…"**

**He rambles on before I cut him off. "Look man. I'm asking you as a friend. She's in the college court yard, Y'know I'd do it myself but this...well someone saw and I can't have them getting hurt. Please Dean; I will owe you a million." **

**I beg for forgiveness over the phone. I hear him groan and in my head I cheer. "Dude your amazing! I'll meet you by the metal later ok, and say hi to Lisa for me" **

Ok, that was just worrying. I can't believe how calmly he's handling this, but he's just gonna get this 'dean' to dump the poor girls corpse somewhere?

No way. Not while I'm still breathing he aint.

I ever so slyly left , without tripping over myself, again, back to the courtyard, and try not to lose my breakfast as I slowly pick her up and lean her on my shoulder.

"Come on lets get you somewhere safe." The smell of damp corpse flies up my nostril and I heave, ready to puke. I have to put her down again. This is so gross.

Instead I take my jacket off, the rains lighting up now, and lay it over her face. That horrible, deformed face that was once beautiful and full of life.

I didn't even know the girl yet my heart wrenches knowing she was my age. I slowly wander back into the building when I see something flash by in the corner of my eye.

I shake it off and then it happens again. This has gotta be that dean guy. I run. The doors shut so I open it and slam it behind me, watching through the glass, but with no luck as the thing sees me and lunges at my venerable barrier.

But it's like he has an influence over me, something strange, because slowly I'm opening the door, and I don't want to.

The black eyes mesmerize me. Not like the black Henrys go in vamp mode, but a deep, abyss like black.


	4. and hate what you've become

A:n/ ok quickly before you start reading, hi! And err the chap title is from "Had enough" by Breaking Benjamin.

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own blood ties because if I did, not only would there be a season 2, Henry would be biting me at regular intervals lol

Chapter Four: leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

**I hung up the phone and sighed deeply running my hand through my hair. Finally I can at least relax for a moment. I thought as I climbed the steps to our room. I opened the door and it was empty. I frowned and knocked on the bathroom door but it swung open eerily. **

**SHIT! Where is she? Why can't she just do what I tell her for once? **

**I feel a new sense of fear rise in me. Oh god, she's gone to Olivia's body. I stopped dead as the realization shook me sharply. If she's by the body, how will Dean stop himself? **

**OH CRAP!! He's not going to differentiate. I sprinted down the stairs and jumped over the rail at the end knocking a girl's folder flying from her hand. "Sorry!" I shouted as I pounded out to the rain.**

**The smell was almost overwhelming, almost though. My drive and will power was much stronger. I locked my eyes on the shadow of Dean, and Coreen was quivering in fear with the body by her side. **

**The blood covered Coreens hands, God dammit didn't she even think of how that looks. I saw Dean move forward and felt the urge of his adrenaline pull me forward. **

**I knew he couldn't help what he was doing but that doesn't mean its right. I run forward and Coreen opens her mouth to say something but before she can I wrap my arms from the back of Dean. **

**He screams and claws his way at me. "Coreen go NOW!" I shout at her fiercely, this time she does it straight away without hesitation. I drag Dean over to the bandstand and watch as his eyes started to reflect humanity. **

"**Dean! Dude, its me! You ok?" I ask and his breathing calms. He sits up and wipes his blonde strands out of his eyes. "Yeah I know! Wrong friggin Girl! Sorry man thunders heavy tonight. But least you stopped me, what the hell was that other girl doing there anyway. If she hadn't of Fucked it up this would've gone fine!"**

**He said slowly building up a grudge on Coreen as we spoke. It was always like Dean to jump for anger as his first defense.**

I thought I was dead then. I was all ready to breathe my last breath, say my last words. What the heck was I thinking, getting myself into these situations?

I actually do go back to the dorm and slam the door, bolting it and shoving a chair under the knob. I can't trust Ray, not now. I sit on the bed and his scent whiffs up my nose so I change to the desk chair.

Switching my laptop on and ripping off my damp and bloody clothes, threw them on the floor, and literally collapsing against the tiles of the shower and switching it on, letting the scalding drops of water cascade down my face, letting the steam float into my eyes

It had all gone horribly wrong. Vicki sent me here to keep me safe, but I've just got myself in more danger. I want to go home.

There's a few bangs and I flinched a little at ray's voice but kept myself focused on myself and my friends at home, in Toronto, visualizing henrys chiseled face and smile, and Vicki's warm grin and loving eyes.

**I left Dean to get the body now that the coast was clear and his mind was open again. I ran back into the college passing peoples glares of accusation and rudeness without a glance back. **

**I couldn't let Coreen tell anyone or this whole thing would be out in the open. And it's straight to the freak house for us. I get to the door twist the handle and slam into it. "Ouch" I grate through my teeth rubbing my jaw. **

"**Coreen let me in!" I shout keeping my ear pressed to the door for any sign of movement or recognition. I hear nothing. A boy snickers at me as he climbs the stairs. I reply with a nice finger motion to his back. "Coreen, come on...it's me. Just let me talk to you for a moment. I'll explain everything. Just let me in ok" **

**I tried to whisper calmly. I hoped she could hear me. I just knew she needed comforting and I didn't want her to do anything drastic. **

**I mean she had just seen a dead maculated body and then tried to move it whilst getting almost attacked by Dean. I sighed and leant my arm against the door and kept my head to the floor.**

Considering my fingers have wrinkled to nothing, I decide to get out and put some clean clothes on. I can still hear his pleas and sat at the desk, trying to block him out.

I use trusty Google to search for links between "rain, monster, and death". Ray says he can explain. Well I'll give him a chance. As the page was loading I moved the chair and slowly turned to knob on our door, letting it swing open lamely and let Ray almost fall.

"If you think you can explain what just happened and what I saw, then I'll stay, if not, I'm on the first train back to Toronto, after calling the police." I deadpanned, walking back to the desk and falling into the chair.

**I stumble in stupidly but stop myself from falling splat on the floor. I slip my jacket off and throw it on her pile of wet clothes. I sit on the lower bunk. "Look Coreen" she wasn't paying me full attention, or taking in anything I was going to say. I stand up and close the lid on her laptop and pull her over to sit next to me. **

"**Look what you saw out there, you can't tell anyone" I said stupidly. She raised her eyebrow as if to say. "Yeah why would I listen to a freak like you?" I breathe deeply.**

"**Ok you wanna know the truth. Fine. I killed her." I said bluntly, but immediately regretted it as she jumped off the bed beside me and screamed to the heavens. **

**Whoa that girls got some lungs. She reaches for the door knob but I grab her around the waist and pull her onto my lap covering her mouth. **

**She eventually calmed down as she ran out of breath. "Listen, listen. I couldn't help it!! You have to believe me. Please Coreen you have to trust me!" **

**I shout and start to get scared at what will happen once I spill my secret to her. What if she doesn't believe a word of it and goes straight to the police!**

**Me, Dean and Lisa none of us will be safe. These thoughts run through my mind as we both sat there in silence. Well I mean I sat and she eventually learnt that wriggling was no use.**

So I was right, he did kill her. I don't know why I screamed, it wouldn't do anything. I just sat staring at the wall that Ray had me facing.

"You know Ray. That strangely doesn't bother me as much as it should've had. I trust you." I stood and pulled a carrier bag out from under the bed.

"These are my clothes, covered in blood. Her blood. If you swear to me that you'll never kill a living soul again I'll burn them. If not they go straight to the cops. Promise me Ray."

I drop the bag on his lap and go back to my wardrobe. "Its' been a long day. But something still bugs me. Those eyes. Those eyes that guy had. They were black, like nothing was there. What are you?"

**That was so completely unreal. I had just begged her to trust me and then as soon as she does it freaks me out. "Ok first of all my names not Ray. It's Rain."**

**She looked at me like she was going to laugh and I turned away out of embarrassment. "Yeah, I hate it too!" I scorned as I now spoke to the wall. **

"**It's kinda a harsh irony as well, considering what I am. And what it does to me. The Rain I mean. It does it to all of us. Me, Dean and Lisa. I don't know who else" I said solemnly. **

**I swallowed deeply. "Coreen just understand that Dean did not try to attack you on purpose. It's just he was going for the body and you were there, he couldn't control himself. That's why I didn't want you out there, because I didn't want him to hurt you by mistake, I'm sorry I lied to you. But it was only to protect you" I said bending down slightly and holding her shoulders.**

Great. I'm sharing a room with a monster. But strangely I'm not scared, or worried. I think it's because he was just so…human. There's emotions in there, that's for sure.

Yet I still can't look him in the eye because I remember that they're the same as that Deans' were. I rest a hand on each of his wrists and lift them off, smiling slightly, and took a step back.

"You know I'm probably gonna get first dibs on the shower from now on then." I said the smile gradually growing.

"And I know he didn't want to attack me, but I'm not exactly gonna welcome Dean with open arms ya know. I watched Buffy! So believe me I know!" I said laughing now.

It's getting late out so maybe a late night as friends won't harm us that much. "Hey listen I'm gonna run for a vending machine, you find a good horror movie, I'll get some popcorn and we'll have a night in the dorm, it's not like we have homework."

And before he could speak I'm out the door and down the hall. I take a few deep breaths and punched the number in for the bag of popcorn and as it fell I couldn't help but know Ray, sorry, RAIN, was still hiding something.

Just how many people has he actually killed? And there's no way he's 17. But fuck it, I said we'll have a night together and that's what we'll have.

Whoops, didn't notice it was out. He's gonna think I've run of now it's taken me ten minutes to get a bag of popcorn. I go back to the room and open the door, turning to close it, so my back was to the room.

"Ok they only had caramel is that ok? Ray? Yoo-hoo!" all I was greeted with was a grunt. He was still sitting on the bed, looking a little dumbstruck.

I sat beside him. Putting the food to one side and leaning my head on his shoulder. "Hey listen, I'm not gonna hate you for what you did. If you say it wasn't your fault, I understand. And I'll stick by you no matter what you do Ray."

**She was taking so long, and I was starting to get restless at the idea that maybe she had made a run for it. If she had I should start packing my bag right now.**

**I go to stand but I hear the door eerily creep open. And her brown curls bounce around the door, almost too happily. **

**How could she be so relaxed when she just sat on a bed next to a murderer? It generally disturbs most people to some content. Unless she hangs around with the criminals regularly. "Err horror movie right." I said nonchalantly looking through the cupboards I picked one out with zombies on the front. **

**It was an 18 but I thought if I asked her about it she would get angry so I just slipped it in the laptop. And waited for it too load. As the adverts rolled I turned to speak **

"**How can you be so calm about it? I kill killed that girl less than an hour ago? Doesn't that bother you? And I have killed many more" I said bluntly, but she barely flinched and just pulled the popcorn packet open n held it out offering me one.**

I swallow and take a breath. "Of course it bothers me. It sickens me. But I'm just trying to think that it's a really, really, bad dream, and I'm trying to forget what I saw. And I don't care how many you killed. I don't wanna know!"

I said the last part a bit loud, and clamped my fists on the sides of my head. "Ray can we please just stop talking about it. I don't want to remember what I saw, I don't want to be calm about it I should be hating you but I cant ok?!"

I stood up and suddenly had a flash of that girls face in my head and had to run to the bathroom, my head hanging over the toilet.

When I had finished and cleaned myself up I went back in where Ray hadn't moved. He asked me if I was ok and when I gave a nod I sat back down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Its gonna be weird for a few days I will admit. I want to believe that you're just Ray, the mysterious shithead I knew when I first got here." He was about o retort when my cell phone let out a shrill wave of Beethoven.

"Vicki. No everything's fine now. No I was overreacting. Yes nothing happened. I was being silly. Yes he's fine. I will tell you if something happens. Listen can't talk right now. Bye." His face had suddenly turned to anger.

I slammed the phone on the desk and whirled to him.

"Before you say a word I didn't even say anything, she called this morning…after you left class. What else was I supposed to do Ray I was worried about you. She won't tell anyone I swear." Jeez thanks Vicki, get me into more trouble.

**My eyes widened and at first of fear for me and my friends was all that I could see. But almost instantly it was overshadowed by anger and rage. **

**I slammed my fist down on the wood of the bed and stood up. "Why did you do that?! Don't you realize how stupid that was!" I shouted down at her she looked much paler in the darkness of my shadow. **

**She looked less than intimidated and stood up beside me. Her height was no match but the expression on her face almost made me feel intimidated enough to back off.**

"**LOOK Chill freak! If anything I saved your butt, by being cool about you killing that girl. So just sit down relax and watch the cheesy horror movie!" She shouted. **

**I was so scared and surprised I sat down too. Then she tuned and her sweet smile was back. "Popcorn" she said with a flick of her hair. **

**I leant back and reached my arm out over the rail along the bed and slowly became absorbed into the screen and the pure silence of the room around us.**

Well the happy factor lasted long. Not! I know I shouldn't have exaggerated it anyway but his reaction was just plain uncalled for.

I get up and climb the ladder to my own bunk, flopping down and sighing.

I put my arms behind my head and knew Ray was listening to my every breath and movement, so I tried to make the tears silent.

I can't believe how today had changed suddenly from me and Ray having fun and finally getting on, to this happening and us not talking again.

It's been two days almost, and it almost feels like half term is years away. The only time I can go home. Back to Vicki, and Henry, and scarily, I miss Mike right now.

"Don't ever mistake my patience for being too kind." I softly sang to myself, flicking my feet to the rhythm and turning to my side.

casting my eyes to the picture of Vicki that she reluctantly took last year, I can still remember her fussing and taking years to decide whether or not to wear her glasses or not.

Henry didn't take as long, face it he always looks perfect, yet the smiles still broad.

"Don't ever mistake my solitude for having a good time." I carried on but stopped as I heard him get up "Where ya going? You're gonna get caught if you go out, and it's still raining."I sat up and looked at him "listen if you go, turn the lights out behind ya, I'm going to bed."

**God why was she like this. She obviously has something to hide, because she acts all tough like she doesn****'t care but it's so obvious that she does. Just looking at her lay there, made me build the anger up inside. **

**So I took one last grimace flicked the switch and slammed the door behind me. Leaving her in the blackness. I don't know why it made me angry, but it did like she thinks she is fooling a ****fooling anyone with that whatever she is singing. **

"**Oh Don't mistake my patience for being too kind" I muttered as I stomped across the yard. **

**Slamming bricks from the knocked down wall and skipped them across the floor. The rain was starting to seep through to my hoodie. And soon I would have to run, and I would run.**

**Back to Dean, I'm leaving this crud hell hole.**

The next morning I woke with a start. After like seven nightmares, all including Ray and dean, sleep wasn't gonna grace me anymore.

It was Saturday so there wasn't any lessons, so I wanted to just chill. I decided t ditch the pink and go back to my black corset, and long black skirt with my elbow length black gloves.

My hair tied up where I couldn't be bothered to brush it I stopped as I reached the door. Wait a sec. where's ray? Oh god, I told him not to go out, but does the doofus listen to me?!

There's no point answering that. I should've just handed him over to the cops whilst I had the chance. I walk up to some random girl and ask

"Have you seen a guy about yay high, big build, pissed off like hell?" I swear she tutted at me as she replied

"No wonder he's gone, especially with that get up you got on." Oh jeez why do I bother!

Getting my cell phone out I dial Vicki's number, face it she's a PI so its gotta help a little. "Vicki my roommates gone walkabout in a bad mood and now he's nowhere to be found, I'm worried something happened."

I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing now you gonna help or not?"

"Fine. Name?"

"Ray- rain. That's all I know. He lives with a dean and maybe a Lisa." "Ill get an address, go to the office and see if they have a number for him."

"Ok." Goddamit please make sure he's ok. Wait, why do I care? Because….

My god….I think I'm in love with a monster.


End file.
